xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Dmitri Yuriev
Dr. Dmitri Yuriev is one of the antagonists in the Xenosaga series, although he only really becomes antagonistic in Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra in which he turns hostile to Shion Uzuki and her group. He is the head of the Yuriev Institute located on the planet Zavarov of star system Vartas. His life is dedicated mainly to the study and destruction of U-DO, and was the genetic father of all 669 U.R.T.V. units, including Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo, and Citrine. U.R.T.V. unit 666 was the most powerful of his children with the most capabilities to defeat U-DO. Yuriev is a Designer Child, which were created by the Galaxy Federation in order to counter the Immigrant Fleet of Ormus. Yuriev wishes to use the Zohar and the Relics of God in order to transcend his humanity into the Upper Domain of U-DO and become an immortal god. Yuriev is a former Galaxy Federation Parliament Member. Quite influential during his time in parliament, he retains many connections within the Federation to this day. Additionally, he was the Galaxy Federation's first Salvator. Thought to have died in T.C. 4753, he was killed by Nigredo (Gaignun Kukai), who no longer wanted to complete his mission of killing Rubedo, the Red Dragon. However, Yuriev later took over Nigredo's body in order to complete his goal of destroying U-DO. Background U.M.N. Experiments Hundreds of years prior to Episode I, Yuriev, along with a large number of Designer Children created for the experiment, was one of the subjects to the experiments aiming to 'teleport' people through the U.M.N., without being protected by a ship or any device of this kind. He was the only one to survive this experiment. Yuriev calls himself a "U.M.N. space pilot". During this experiment, he met U-DO and was the first human to make contact with U-DO through the transfer experiment. Indeed, Abel's Ark is to the Imaginary Number Domain of the universe what Abel is to the Lower Domain, and in going through the U.M.N. without protection, he came in contact with U-DO and saw what everyone who saw U-DO had seen: the end of everything, the destruction of the Universe caused if Anima were to not activate and the Collective Unconscious collapse. However, Yuriev mistakenly thought the end was caused by U-DO itself, explaining his future behavior. That vision was an unbearable fear for him. The extreme and absolute fear and terror he felt at the time resulted in an intense trauma which traumatized him for the rest of his life. But, due to that, he also came to understand that it was this very fear that served as the shackles that bound humans to the human domain, and by conquering fear, he should become a super-human existence. In order for that to be fulfilled, Yuriev sought the Relics of God. By collecting the Relics of God, he would ascend to the Upper Domain. He tried to challenge what once the extremely ancient civilization could not accomplish. Yuriev's contact with U-DO motivated him to create and assemble the hundreds of U.R.T.V.s in the hope of obliterating U-DO entirely. Yuriev told the Federation government that U-DO was an artificial consciousness or A.I. linked to the U.M.N. that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. That was a complete lie, told in order to hide the fact that U-DO was something he did not entirely understand. By coming into contact with U-DO, Yuriev had acquired a special ability: the ability of possession of consciousness. In other words, by being able to move his own consciousness into another person's ﬂesh, he could plan for longevity using mental transfer. Yuriev's quest for the destruction of U-DO overwhelms any sympathy he may have had for human life or for his U.R.T.V. "children"; in Episode II he reveals to Rubedo that he would have considered the loss of Old Miltia acceptable if U-DO had been destroyed. This obsession is subdued but ever-present, in stark contrast to Margulis's arrogance or Albedo's insanity. Draper and Jacob Medical Imprinting In T.C. 4591, the Draper region of Abraxas was opened up to private use by Dmitri Yuriev after a branch of the Yuriev Institute was built there. Every private business in the biotechnology sector set up shop in the area, hoping to enjoy the new benefits provided by the Life Recycling Act in a region closely linked with Yuriev. As expected from the above situation, most of the businesses located there were emerging branches of private industries, but government-owned nursing plants like J.M.I. also existed there. This was Yuriev's plan from the start; he ultimately induced all information related to biotechnology to concentrate itself around J.M.I.. J.M.I. (Jacob Medical Imprinting) is an artificial placenta facility in the Draper section of planet Abraxas. (Later, in the 4600s, this facility was shut down when the Life Recycling Law was abolished following the slaughter of a huge number of fetuses by Voyager. All information that had been gathered by the facility was confiscated by the Yuriev Institute and is said to have later formed the cornerstone of raising the U.R.T.V.s.) ''Xenosaga: Pied Piper'' In Xenosaga: Pied Piper, Yuriev is high-placed in the Federation. He stays in the shadows, and is seen working with Voyager (Erich Weber) before Voyager decides to work for Wilhelm. Yuriev is therefore referred to as being the first Voyager. Yuriev also supplied thyroid stimulation drugs to Erich. Yuriev also has an android secretary named Zora. It is unknown what happened to Zora as she is only seen in Pied Pier. Yuriev Institute Before the events of the games, Yuriev founded the Yuriev Institute where he created 669 U.R.T.V. units based on his own gene, including the four variants, Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo and Citrine. Yuriev was also apparently an acquaintance of Helmer. .]] After fourteen years of training, he used them to help heal Sakura Mizrahi, the daughter of Juli Mizrahi, who was suffering from a sort of mental disorder caused by a type of obstruction in her neural pathways. However, their efforts were to no avail, as Sakura died saving Albedo from an attacking U-DO wave in her subconscious. Yuriev then informed Joachim Mizrahi of the incident directly, and this resulted in Joachim changing his plans for MOMO. He now hoped to revive his daughter's consciousness ''into MOMO, instead of using MOMO to provide Sakura a way to communicate with the world. Miltian Conflict In the Miltian Conflict, the U.R.T.V.s are later sent to Miltia in order to fight U-DO; however, Rubedo abandons the mission in fear of destroying the planet. This leads to the destruction of all of the non-Variant U.R.T.V. units when they become infected by U-DO. Some time during these events, Dmitri Yuriev is killed by Nigredo via gunshot in T.C. 4753. A moment before being killed by Nigredo, Dmitri Yuriev's spirit somehow enters Gaignun's body and dwells in waiting for fourteen years. ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' Yuriev appears in flashbacks at the Yuriev Institute with Juli Mizrahi. In this episode, Yuriev finally "awakens" and takes over Nigredo's body. After awakening, he camchats with a Salvator Faction member, and is informed of the situation with U-DO. Yuriev appeared in a camchat seen by Pellegri, in which he presumably shoots and kills one of U-TIC's operatives in the S.O.C.E. He then appears in yet another camchat with Jr. on the Durandal. Yuriev reveals that Albedo is going to attempt to contact U-DO again, and orders Jr. to prevent this from occurring by "eliminating the target". Jr. claims that he will make Albedo pay, but not by killing him. Yuriev seems satisfied with this answer and awaits Jr.'s results. Once the video transmission ends, Nigredo regains control of his body. Between Episode II and Episode III However, after some time, Yuriev is able to re-take control of Nigredo's body. Yuriev reunited with Citrine and with his followers of the Salvator Faction; thanks to them he regains his influence over the Federation Parliament. Yuriev also met Abel, but failed to recognize that Abel was an observational terminal of U-DO. Yuriev also began working with Sellers, although it's possible they knew each other before this. After some time Yuriev takes over Nigredo's body again, assuming total control of it. Thanks to his influence in the Federation Parliament, he moves the Zohar Project under his control. Under his supervision, the Zohar Project changed from a project to restore Lost Jerusalem to one to destroy Ormus and the Gnosis. The Strategic Integrated Warship Merkabah and Ω Res Novae were completed under his control of the Zohar Project. ''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' After Shion summons Abel's Ark, Yuriev takes control of the Durandal while her team was exploring the Merkabah. Yuriev and his soldiers killed nearly every crew member except for Mary and Shelley Godwin, whom he uses to gain the Arbiter code to access the Zohar Emulators in the isolation hangar. He was also surprised and didn't expect to see Juli Mizrahi on the Durandal. With the Zohar Emulators under his control, he crashes the Durandal into Abel's Ark, causing the Durandal's destruction. He does all of this in hopes of using the Zohar to become a god himself. Once on the Ark, Yuriev uses the Zohar Emulators to awaken the Original Zohar, and Ω Res Novae then absorbs it. After losing to the party in battle, he joins with Ω Res Novae, turning it into its true form, Ω Metempsychosis. After another battle, Albedo appears and teleports Abel and the Original Zohar to Michtam. With Abel gone, Yuriev loses his power. Albedo and Jr. then form the Spiritual Link to destroy Yuriev. Albedo's plan was originally to form the link with Jr. and force Gaignun's consciousness into Jr.'s body. However, Gaignun is the one that forces Albedo's consciousness into Jr., fulfilling Albedo's lifelong wish of being with his brother. Yuriev and Gaignun then both die. Boss fight The fight against Yuriev is one of the more complex and interesting battles in the game. The player's overall goal is to deal damage to Yuriev while holding back his ability to gain Boost. Not only is Boost a bad thing for enemies to have anyway, but in this case Omega Res Novae is the one able to wield Boost that is gained in this battle. When Yuriev gets to 3/3 Boost, Omega Res Novae gets to make attacks. Dmitri's big ace is that he has a Telekinetic Wave that deals area-of-effect damage to the group and delivers tons of Break damage as well. None of the player's anti-Break people can keep up with this. So, have Ziggy or KOS-MOS use Heat and encourage Dmitri to use his pathetic single-target attacks. This won't work all of the time, but it helps. Once Dmitri gets to 3/3 Boost, Omega Res Novae uses Infititum to blast everyone for fairly high damage. He pulls out this nasty trick at 30% health as well, regardless of his Boost status. This gets even uglier and the player will be forced to heal instead of do anti-Break work unless you can shut down Dmitri's Boost. At 25%, Yuriev increases the strength of his waves. This is the time to pull out all of the stops. Unleash a wave of Erde Kaiser or heavy Break attacks, then use every bit of Boost to try and knock off this vicious foe. Note that you can take a long-haul strategy with Dmitri and do many things to prevent his Break moves from succeeding. Use more Break Heals, have one character dedicated to casting Heat each around (preferably, someone who appears close to Dmitri in the rotation, and watch as he fails to accrue Boost. Though this style is slower, it allows group of lower to fight safely through this tough encounter. Quotes * "Oh, please. I don't recall raising you U.R.T.V.s to be idiots." * "It would be a shame to have to see those beautiful faces twisted in pain now, wouldn't it? So I do hope that you're prepared to talk... voluntarily." (to Mary and Shelley) * "Behold this glorious picture! My revenge will begin. My time of victory against his terror has finally come!" * "In ancient times, people used to be together with God. People loved God, revered and even feared God. Out of fear of the undying God, they sought divine power. This was a way for the ancients to resist Him. Eventually, they found a method to become gods themselves. We have revived their relics: the Merkabah and the Zohar emulators, as well as Mizrahi's Y Data, which holds the records left behind by the ancients. This holds the instructions, so that we may become gods once again. You see, U-DO is a god of this dimension. If, in fact, God cannot be destroyed, then we shall be the ones to become gods, ourselves. Farewell, my son. I must go now. Remember your great Father!" * "I imagine you heard from Sellers. I am the first human being to make contact with U-DO through the transfer experiment. I obtained this power then. But along with it, I was implanted with an inescapable fear. I trembled before that fear. I struggled against it and ran. And eventually, I realized that this fear was in fact what shackles people to the human realm. And to overcome that fear requires the power of a god. I sought divine power, and learned it would be granted if the relics of God were brought together as one. That's why I've come here to Michtam. Now, I will transcend the fear of God. I will surpass God's existence! I will obtain Zarathustra that sleeps on Michtam... and ascend to a higher plane, to the realm of God!" * "Infected? You don't mean me? Nonsense! This is power! This is the power to surpass God! Yes, and this is only a fraction of my true power! You don't really think that you alone can stop this power, do you?!" * "Behold! This is what it means to have the power of a god!" * "If I die, so will Nigredo. Can you still point that barrel at me?" * "What's wrong, Abel? Do as I command!" * "Kill them!" * "It will take more than that to defeat me!" * "Incinerate them!" * "You are the one who doesn't understand, Rubedo. Fear drives evolution. Human beings have used their intelligence to conquer their fears and to obtain power. Oh yes, and this is that power that I speak of! I will teach you... the same fear that Albedo and I received!" Trivia * Dmitri Yuriev is hundreds of years old, which may be due to him being a Designer Child or a power he obtained by contacting U-DO. He tells Sellers he has existed for hundreds of years.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDqqMoX-smQ * According to the timeline, Yuriev existed by T.C. 4591. Gallery Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Possess1.gif|Dmitri Yuriev awakens in Gaignun. YurievGaignunMerge.png|Yuriev awakens in Gaignun Kukai. NotEver.gif|Dmitri speaking to Pellegri. Possess2.gif|Dmitri Yuriev leaves Gaignun... for now. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 053DmitrYuriev2.png|Yuriev in Gaignun's outfit. 052DmitriYuriev.png|Salvator Faction uniform. C3yuriev00withme 023100.png|Salvator Faction uniform. YurievSoldiers.png|Dmitri Yuriev possessing Gaignun Kukai. DmitriBridge.png|Dmitri Yuriev on the Durandal bridge. DmitriRevealed.png|Dmitri Yuriev. YurievHangar.png|Dmitri Yuriev in the Durandal Isolation Hangar. DmitriEmulators.jpg|Dmitri Yuriev in the Durandal Isolation Hangar. Remember.gif|"Remember your great father!" Vlcsnap-2011-04-26-16h38m30s110.png|Yuriev with Omega Res Novae's transformation. OmegaM.gif|Dmitri Yuriev and Omega Res Novae. Yur1.gif|Shion flips Dmitri Yuriev. Yur2.gif|Shion punches Dmitri Yuriev. DmitriCurse.gif|Curse. Albedo34.png|Dmitri Yuriev affected by U-DO. Yuriev, Dmitri Category:Pied Piper characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Federation officials